


Imprints

by FunkyinFishnet



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: The Demon and Finn Balor seek victories, of all kinds. They seek Bayley. The Demon finds her fascinating.





	

 

 

 

Bayley was sleeping. One of her arms was positioned under her head and her breathing was even and quiet. She was not snoring yet. She had wriggled so much in her sleep that the sheets and blankets were now pooling at her hips. Her hair was loose and feathered across her face.

 

The Demon cocked his head, staring at her. He could not recall the last time he had spent so much time focused on a human being. This fact did not break his stare. Even in silent repose, she did not dim his interest. He did not enjoy such a feeling.

 

Nor did he enjoy how amused Balor was at that.

 

_Because you enjoy her,_ Balor responded, from the edge of the Demon’s consciousness.

 

The Demon bared its teeth. Bayley remained silent and sleeping, her only movement was her breathing. The Demon did not look away. Balor was looking too and he was smiling in a manner that the Demon recognised as the man’s affection and care.

 

The Demon could use this opportunity. It would not take much effort to quiet her breathing. He could snap Bayley’s neck before she was roused by the first sign of movement. Every distraction should be dealt with, every possibility of a victory enjoyed.

 

He did not move yet though. Balor was fully focused now, tension and anger burnishing his presence like a flame.

 

_You enjoy her_

 

That had not prevented the Demon before. _**My nature does not change.**_

 

What would he be without sacrifices? Without the smell and taste of sweat and fear, the rush of every hunt and endless victories? Balor had witnessed many of the Demon’s hunts and had not protested or attempted to stop them. He had shown no disgust or repulsion. He had enjoyed them too.

 

_**It is your nature also**_ , the Demon reminded him.

 

Balor glowered. _It’s a different enjoyment with her. For both of us._

 

That was not untrue. There had been different hunts, a pursuit of another gratifying high. Bayley looked at both Balor and the Demon with clear eyes and opened her arms to both. Balor was thinking about those times too; the Demon’s mouth twisted at the rich memories.

 

He did not wish to cease that hunt or lose the way Bayley greeted and considered him. It was a weakness, one he should deal with now for the sake of both himself and Balor. It would not take great effort; she would not feel any pain.

 

_This isn’t Japan._

 

The Demon paused. Japan had been his greatest hunting ground. So many there had recognised his nature and had shown reverence and **interest**. Both he and Balor had been satisfied with many kinds of victories. It had been rare for the Demon not to feel sated at the end of each day.

 

_You gorged,_ Balor was too amused now.

 

True. And here too, many showed interest in Balor, both subtle and blatant. But only Bayley accepted and desired Balor and the Demon both. The Demon ran clawed fingers down her bare arm. She smiled in her sleep. The Demon’s mouth twisted, flames now burnishing him also.

 

He should mark her; across her hips, chest, stomach, thighs, neck.

 

_She’s not a toy._

 

_**She’s ours.** _

 

Balor did not deny that. He did not protest either when the Demon ran fingers down Bayley’s arm again. The Demon continued his movements, stroking her soft breakable skin, over and over. Bayley made a small noise; it was not distress. The Demon smirked.

 

He pulled the sheet from Bayley’s waist, watching as she shifted in response, lying out on her back. Her expression twitched, as though registering something was changing. She did not wake with sudden alarm or panic. She had gone to sleep beside Balor and still showed no concern, no worry for her own safety. It remained unbelievable.

 

The Demon looked at her for a lingering moment, the flames growing, before spreading his hands covetously across her thighs, claws scratching quietly against her skin but drawing no blood. Bayley’s left leg canted wider. The arousal from Balor was thick and he moaned for only the Demon to hear. It matched what swelled within the Demon himself. Yes. Ours.

 

The Demon licked at the inside of Bayley's thighs, to release more what he sought for another victory. Bayley's eyelids fluttered now, opening as the Demon worked his way firmly towards the apex of her thighs. She didn't touch him, as though even half-asleep she had noticed the markings across his skin and knew who she was looking down at.

 

_Of course she-_

 

Balor was cut off by the noise Bayley made as the Demon tongued deep, seeking out her loudest sounds, the strongest scent of her arousal. Still Bayley did not touch him, encouraging him with her voice, her hips already moving. She was unembarrassed by her exposure. The way she moved, even emerging from sleep there was vivid hunger. Perhaps there were flames also.

 

The Demon was focused. His hands did not release her thighs, not when she started to shake and her lips started forming words, a few the Demon had taught her in his own tongue. It made him shiver too and press deeper. The flames were stoking in all of them.

 

When she came, there was a sigh that the Demon could not place. It could have been any of them. Balor was quiet and still, all distant swelled affection and flickering flames. The Demon withdrew his mouth, victory gained, and replaced it with his fingers, moving to press teeth to Bayley's thigh. She showed no discouragement.

 

Otherwise, there was silence. Bayley’s smile was sleepy; perhaps she thought this was a dream. No, she was moving to face him. She did not ask him to remove his hand. His clawed fingers continued to move within her; she shivered and only smiled more. It was the look of one well-fed but not yet sated. The Demon’s mouth twisted.

 

Bayley lifted a hand to his face, waiting a moment for his nod before touching his cheek. She did not pet him; she was not stupid.

 

“Wow, thank you,” were her first words, quiet, overwhelmed, happy.

 

The Demon’s mouth twisted more against her skin. She rested fingertips a moment at the available corner of his mouth. Her eyes were bright in the dim morning as they watched each other. Balor was stirring and coming into focus again, that affection and those flames growing once more as he too watched Bayley.

 

Bayley’s body rippled softly, responding to the Demon’s touch. Her eyes did not close. She was not yet sated.

 

“I’ll make pancakes,” she said suddenly. “Charcoal bacon, right?”

 

The Demon’s movements did not slow and he only nodded in response. He enjoyed her cooking, a different kind of sating. He was always hungry. And the steam atmosphere from a kettle suited Bayley. She did not seem to expect a reply. Her hand did not stray from the Demon’s face and her enjoyment was vivid and smelled real. Balor was smiling.

 

_We’re hers._

 

Bayley was smiling too, almost as though she had heard Balor. Unbelievable. The Demon opened his mouth, pressed his teeth a little deeper against her thigh, and felt her gasp. He smiled too, the mark of it beginning to remain there.

 

_-the end_

 


End file.
